


Acceptance is the Road to Recovering

by Jinxous



Series: Revelation [1]
Category: The Flash, The Legends - Fandom
Genre: Actor AU, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry Allen had been happy. He had a great life, the dream job of acting, and a fiance that couldn't wait to be with his, who was also his director. After an unfortunate break up Barry must make it through the third installment of a movie with his ex directing the show.





	Acceptance is the Road to Recovering

**Author's Note:**

> Subscibe to the series to get updates.  
> :)

“It's in honor to have you back on the show Barry, it's been awhile since you were here for am interview.” The talk show host said, Barry's legs crossed as he sat back in the chair. He'd been asked to come in as a guest on one of numerous night talk shows, as a way to promote his new movie. It was the third installment to a current trilogy called Revelation: Freedom Run. “It's been since the first Revelation.”

 

“I know, but I've been so busy lately. it's great to be back Ollie.”

 

“Five movies since then, all horror based.”

 

“I'm just glad I’m not the screamer.” Barry said, the audience laughing. 

 

“How's the lovelife?”

 

“Nonexistent at the moment.”

 

“Will the break-up affect the movie in anyway?”

 

“I don’t think so, we’re both adult and can move on from this.” Barry said, clinching his knee.

 

“I know my son and I are excited. He's been asking me every night since the announcement that it was green lighted.”

 

“Is that the young man I ran into on the way up here.”

 

“That would be William.”

 

“He's adorable, remind me to talk to him before I leave.”

 

“He won't let me.” The audience laughed, Barry patting his leg.

  
  
  
  


“Iris, I'm not ready. I'm not ready to start a long shooting schedule with that cheating asshole.” Barry groan into the phone as he walked to the studio, sunglasses blocking the bags under his eyes, the young actor unable to sleep last night.

 

“It'll be over before you know it, I mean you can't back out, you're the main character.” 

“I know, let's just finish this and hope I don't get treated like shit.”

 

“Be the bigger man Barry.” Iris said, Barry sighing. “I'll call you on lunch.”

 

“Alright, talk to you later.” Barry said, hanging up as he stood at the studio door. “Okay-okay…I can do this. I'm ready.” He mumbled to himself, grabbing the handle and opening the door. Immediately he was spotted and pulled to makeup and wardrobe by an assistant. He hadn't seen the co-director, giving him time for his nerves to settle. When he finished getting his makeup done he was shuffled out with his co-star, Julian Albert. While Barry had the main character role, the typical hero that seemed to survive the apocalypse, Julian was the scientist of the group.

 

“Nerves mate?” He asked as they approached the set, Barry seeing the rest of the cast already waiting.”

 

“It'll pass.” He said as they approached the group.

 

“You guys beat the directors, good thing.” Kara said as they saw the directors walked onto the set.

 

“Everyone here, great start.” Harrison Wells said as he eyes Barry, the young man keeping his eyes on the man and ignoring the other director. 

 

“Leonard, care to give the actors directions?”

 

“Sure, I know you won't do anything.” He mumbled, waving the actors onto the stage. 

 

“Okay,  so picking you where the last movie left off: Kara, Julian, and Barry are sitting outside an abandoned gas station. You just lost half your team and you're looking for a place to go.” Len said as he walked out of shot. “Action!”

 

Barry checked his gun as Julian searched the pumps for gas, the Kara leaning against the pump. “Looks like they're empty Allan.” Kara said as she covered her face from the sand the fan blew.

 

“Blasted things must’ve been drained months ago…what now Derek?” Julian said, looking up at Barry.

 

“We move on to the next town, to the next gas station.”

 

“Or maybe we should get real vehicles?” Kara said as she pushing herself off the pump.

 

“How much has do you have in your bike Carrie?” Barry asked, looking at the girl.

 

“Maybe ten miles, maybe a little longer on fumes.”

 

“Okay, So we push it, find a city. We need more ammo and guns, we lost a lot it Tabbitha and Nick.” They paused, a moment of silence for their fallen comrades.

 

“How many more can we gather? We’ve already lost a small army.”

 

“I don't know if there’s anyone left, we may be the last.”

 

“Don’t think that way.” Julian said as he stood, gripping Barry’s shoulder, and smiling at the man sweetly. “For now we stick together and don’t let anyone fall back D.” Barry flashed a smile back at him, one he’d sent to Len several times over.

 

“Okay, just stick with me and I’ll make sure we all get to a safe place.”

 

“If you can stop eye fucking that is.” Kara said, climbing onto her bike. “Better get going before any Infected find us.” Smirking Barry and Julian got on their bikes, leaning over after putting their goggles down.

 

“Cut!” Wells yelled Barry sitting back on his bike as Len approached them. 

 

“Next scene is off set, get your things rounded up your things.” He said, patting Julian and Kara on the shoulder, but stepped past Barry. 

 

“Hey, you still doing good?” Julian asked as he wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine. Do you want to come over and practice lines. We have that kiss to get right.”

 

“Sure Bare.” Julian said, patting Barry’s shoulders, the duo not noticing the lingering eyes of the co-director.

  
  
  


Barry sat down with a couple glasses of wine, whanding one over to his co-star as he sat down. Grabbing his script Barry took a drink, reading over the pages. “Do you want to act it out or just read the lines?”

 

“We can act it out.” Julian said and stood, taking a drink. He got up, backing away from Barry and memorized his lines. 

 

“Action.” Barry said and Julian ran toward him, grabbing him by the collar.

 

“You fuckin’ bastard! You think it’s okay to do that! I thought you were fucking dead.”

 

“But I’m not Al.”

 

“Next time you won’t be so lucky you bloody moron!”

 

“Hey, calm down. I'm fine, no bites, nothing. You don't have to worry.” Barry brought his hands up and placed them on Julian’s hips.

 

“Bloody moron.” Julian said, placing his hands on Barry's cheeks, pulling the other man into a kiss. The British man held Barry close, shifting so that Barry could take control of the kiss. He pulled Julian in by the belt loops, deepening the kiss as the young man's hands slid down his chest. Barry pulled away after a few more seconds, looking at his script.

 

“Forgive me now?”

 

“Not by a long shot D.” Julian said, pulling away. “Have you got the rest of the script?”

 

“No, I heard they were keeping it under wraps, last time that happened Caitlin and Cisco were killed off.” Barry said as he flopped back down on the couch, grabbing his wine.

 

“Must be a big decision.”

 

“Nothing good for me then. Len’s probably going to make me work for it.” Barry said, downing the remainder of his wine.”

 

“I wasn't around when you and he got together, how'd that happen?” Julian said, joining him.

 

“Very foolishly. It all started on the first day of movie one.”

 

_ Barry walked onto set, fresh out of makeup, stumbling over a few cord on his way to the set. “Ready?” Caitlin asked, Barry nodding to the girl nervously. “First films can be a hand full and a rack to the nerves. Just don’t cross Mr. Snart, he’s kind of mean.” She said as the wind blew through her hair, Barry feeling the fake blood chilling against his skin. _

 

_ “Seriously? How do I not make him mad?” _

 

_ “Just do what he says and try not to mess up the scene too much.”  Swallowing Barry stood still, ready to film. _

 

_ “Alright! Everyone to their spots!” Wells yelled as he and Len walked onto set. The group of actors stepped aside, Barry laying in the grass field. “Quiet on set! Action!” _

  
  


_ Caitlin and Cisco walked out up the hill, silence between the two as their bags clattered around. The sunrise beat against Barry’s skin, the crunch of grass echoing in his ears. The light that shone into his eyes was suddenly obstructed, the cluttering ceasing. “Is he dead?’ Caitlin asked as Cisco flipped Barry, the young man groaning in pain.  _ __   
  


_ “Shit, dudes sliced up nicely.” Cisco said in disgust, Caitlin pulling at Barry’s shirt, in search of a bite. _

 

_ “He’s clean, must’ve just happened fairly recently. The bloods already dried.” _

 

_ “So?” _

 

_ “Take him to camp, another person is one of the things we were looking for.” Caitlin said, Barry taking a moment before he shot up screaming. He scared both Caitlin and Cisco who pushed themselves back as Barry did the same. He got to his feet, flinching at the sudden movement, reopening the wound. “You’re hurt! Come with us and we’ll patch you up.” Caitlin said, holding her arms up. _

 

_ “Who are you?! Where am I?!” He said, holding the wound with his hand. _ __   
  


_ “I’m Tabbitha, this is Nicholas. Who are you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Derek.”

 

_ “You’re hurt Derek, it's not safe out here alone. I can patch you up at our camp, we have food and shelter as well as survivors like you.” _

 

_ “W-What do you mean by survivors?” _

 

_ “Dude...the infections taken over. Corpses are reanimating left and right for the past year.” _

 

_ “What? I can't remember this… why can't I remember this.” Barry cried, pulling his hand away from his side. _

 

_ “You might have bumped your head in the fall. I can take a look at you at camp, plus its unsafe out here.” Caitlin said with a smile, Barry falling to the ground as his feet gave out. Luckily Cisco caught him, holding him up. _

 

_ “Okay.” Barry mumbles, leaning on Cisco as they walked down the hill, fresh blood smearing on Barry’s shirt. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Cut!” Len yelled, the cast breaking apart and listened as the next scene was directed. By the time lunch rolled around Barry was tired. He sat in his chair, eating by himself as he rereads the script, the other cast members joking around. Suddenly his eyes were obscured, making him jump and look up. Instantly he was greeted by the smile of Len, a tray of food in his hands. “MInd if I sit with you Barry?” A little shocked it took Barry a moment to respond, getting an odd look from the man.

 

_ “Uh-Yah! Go ahead?” Barry said with a smile as he moved his stuff out of the way on the table. Len sat down with his tray, an awkward silence following for a few moments. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You did great this morning.” Len said, breaking the ice.

 

_ “You think, I was hoping I wouldn’t screw up a line or something.” Barry said with a nervous smile. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You did fine.” He said, looking over at the cast sitting at a table ways away from Barry and Len. “Your agent told me this is your first film.”

 

_ “Yes sir.” Barry said, licking his lips. _

 

_ “I know what it's like to be the odd one out, most of them have worked together at some point. I Have faith you’ll make great friends with them.” Barry smiled widely, but looked back at his script. “What got you into the acting life?” _

 

_ “My mom was an actress, Nora Thompson.” Len looked at with wide eyes.. _

 

_ “As in picture hanging on the big cheeses wall of fame in his office Nora Thompson?” _

 

_ “The one and only, well maybe not the only in the world, but yeah that’s my mom. I’m paying tribute to her this way.” _

 

_ “Oh yah...the car accident.” It went quiet again, Len mixing his food with his spork as he thought of his next words. “Sorry, didn't mean to bring up the past, but my sister and I were huge fans of your mother’s. If I can at least ask, would you mind coming out with me for dinner tonight? I’d like to talk, maybe become acquainted.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I can’t, not tonight. I have to go home and do some choirs.” Barry said, Len’s gaze now directed to his food, which was nothing but mush now. “But after recording tomorrow I’d like that, if you’re free.” Barry said with a wide smile, greeting Len with it as the man looked up at him. A smile came to Len’s face, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

 

_ “Yah, I’ve got no plans, other than to feed my dog. Does eight to nine sound alright?” _

 

_ “Sounds great, I’m good for any restaurant.” _

 

_ “Amazing, what kind of wine do you like? We can have it ready when we get there.” _

 

_ “I can’t drink, I’m a recovering alcoholic, but I will drink a nice tea. Fair warning I can store food.” Barry said, half joking, but getting a chuckle out of Len. _


End file.
